


Purple is the Color of Mystery (Purple Centric One-Shots)

by A_C_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Luke | Punz, Alpha Punz, Alpha Purpled, Everyone is Purpled’s older brother, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Young Brother Purpled, also we <3 Purpled, here, listen, no questions, suicide warning, we stan punz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: After promising many Purpled One shots, I have decided to make a one shot book. You are more than welcome to drop requests, but I can’t promise anything. Comments are LOVED!THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SHIPPING OF MINORS. I DO NOT PLAN TO HAVE ANY SHIPS IN THIS BOOK!Chapters1- Voiding in the Dream SMP2-Purpled beats the shit outta Schlatt lmao3-Alpha Purpled Presents and his brothers Dream and Punz help. (NOT AT ALL SEXUAL)4-Purpled Visits Dream in Jail
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & GeorgeNotFound, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, NO SIREE - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 392





	1. Voiding

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Chapters involve a bed wars technique called ‘voiding’ which is basically suicide, so please do not read if that triggers any bad memories for ya. Love you guys!

In this A.U, and many other one-shots, Eret isn’t a traitor, but Purpled is on the S.M.P’s side for all the wars. This one shot is during the O.G L’manberg Independence War. My take on the ‘three canon death rule’ is that it doesn’t exist, it can only be forced by an admin, or a glitch in the code of the server.

-

Purpled had once promised himself that playing Bedwars would be a one-time thing. Something to make some quick money to help pitch in for a server of his own. One time turned to two, two turned to three, and eventually, Purpled was somehow on the Underground Leaderboards, peaking at second place, but now hovering between third and fourth. It seemed that the Admins of the spotty server enjoyed using him as a sort of encourager.

It was a concept of ‘if there is a seventeen-year-old who could practically dominate the solo boards, then what was so difficult?’ 

Purpled knew better. His combat prowess had been sharpened out of pure fear of dying and facing the unknown of permadeath due to the illegal server’s spotty respawn mechanics. Driven by fear and pure, unbridled passion to be the best, he was soon ruling the leaderboards with few equals and even fewer superiors.

His invitation that he had been given for the Dream S.M.P had, all in all, been a golden ticket out of the world and mentality that he wasn’t sure he would live another day in. 

So he went to Dream’s S.M.P. and was able to let go. All his whimsical desires as a kid, being able to be relaxed, to be free. Almost immediately after joining the server, he throws himself into constructing a huge U.F.O, will a stained glass beam that contained a water elevator that gave a rush of flying on an elytra. He remembers building the frame, taking breaks, and dangling his feet over the plummet. He would jump down, landing in the small water pool with a laugh on his lips and that terrifying and amazing feeling in his stomach.

It had scared Dream at first when he joined the server. How little Purpled cared about heights. If needed, Purpled would simply throw himself off a tall building, mountain, or whatever structure that was readily available for him to get a swift and almost entirely painless death. 

When he had first done it, it was out of pure instinct.

During the first L’manberg independence war, he had seen three people, one of them Tommy, charge at his base to raid it for supplies. Mechanically, Purpled shoved what his autopiloted brain deemed important into a newly placed enderchest. Taking a running start past Dream, who had turned to discuss the new plan. Purpled jumped off the sheer cliff that Punz’s estate was perched on.

“Purpled!” Punz cried out, running to the edge, discarding his sword as he looked down.

But it was too late, Purpled was falling down the cliff, head down to get a swifter death. And with a resounding crack, everyone’s communicator buzzed,

Purpled fell from a high place

A sound ripped itself out of Punz’s throat, and he looked up to see the three L’manberg soldiers shoot up the water elevator. Grabbing his sword again, he stood abruptly, the other four still staring at the place where Purpled’s body had turned to smoke.

Then, in quick succession, the communicator buzzed three more times in rapid successions. Pulling the small device out, Punz blinked at it, not believing the small text.

TommyInnit was slain by Purpled

Fundy burnt to a crisp while fighting Purpled

Eret drowned while trying to escape Purpled

“Holy shit.” Sapnap breathed out, looking up towards the U.F.O. “What was he thinking?”

“He voided.” Dream noted grimly, slipping the communicator into his pocket. 

“Voided?”

“It’s a bedwars technique.” Dream explained grimly, summoning a water bucket to his hand and smoothly jumping off the cliff, setting down the water source under his feet right before he hit the ground. “It’s a suicide to get back at your base quickly.”

“Bedwars?” George blinked, following suit as the rest of the group jumped into the water Clay had placed. “That illegal tournament ring in Hypixel?”

“Purpled’s one of the best.” Punz sighs, as they make their way to the U.F.O. “He’s been lucky, the respawn mechanics are so spotty that one void may be your last.”

“Purpled does bedwars?” Sapnap gaped, opening the door to the elevator. “He’s like, 12.”

“17.” Punz corrected. “And like I said, he’s been on the leaderboards since he was 13.”

“Purpled!” Dream called, hopping out of the elevator, scanning the room before stopping on the purple-eyed teen who was munching on a golden apple, reclining against the wall of chests. “You good, kid?”

“Hmm?” The teen hummed, looking up with apple juice on his lips. “Yeah, m’ fine.”

“You threw yourself off a cliff.” Punz sighed, unequipping his shield and armor as he sat next to the teen, carding his fingers through the blond strands.

“‘S easier than on Hypixel.” Purpled murmurs, leaning on Punz’s shoulder. “‘M not scared of dying. You guys wouldn’t let me die.”

Dream’s heart swells, and his cheeks hurt as he smiles from behind the mask. “Nah, who else would we bully and make fun off?”

“Tommy.”

“He’s got a point.”

“Shut up, Sapnap.”


	2. I’m Purpled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt attempts to recruit Purpled.
> 
> He doesn’t know who he’s talking too.

Purpled liked to think of himself as humble, but in reality, he knew he was good. You can’t be a long time leaderboard player in the Hypixel Underground and be average. He was quick, he thought on the fly, and didn’t leave one plan unthought of. 

It was no surprise when people thought Dream was his older brother, to which Purpled gagged and Dream chuckled. Purpled was smart, book-smart and people-smart.

The people-smart is what gave him the edge.

He remembers first meeting Technoblade, who had mastered psychological warfare just as much as physical warfare. He remembers spectating the Great Potato War, watching as Technoblade meticulously tore down Squid’s mental defenses and drove him to the point of exhaustion, watched as Technoblade’s deception fooled everyone but him.

Purpled took it to heart.

Everyone knew him. His purple hoodie and blond hair became iconic. Something to fear, something to know that this was no longer a casual game of bedwars.

In the Dream S.M.P, Purpled attempted to avoid conflict as much as possible, he had tried!

For all of five minutes. 

When he and Punz had been walking around, capturing bees for the glass dome on Punz’s house, and he had seen the small nation slowly build up, he snorted. Hypixel, like Dream S.M.P, had a hierarchy. 

It would not do them any good to change that.

After L’Manberg got its independence with him staring at the peace treaty that was signed with minor disbelief, but the small tilt of Dream’s head when both parties had signed made it clear that it wasn’t over by a long shot.

Then the election happened.

He was having tea with Sam at the time, one of his many pseudo older brothers. They had been chatting about making a stable and racetrack for horses, and planning massive builds to hide the other side of the server that had absolutely zero regards for aesthetics when they heard the screaming. Sam only sipped his tea, glancing outside the window, army green eyes glittering.

“What’s up with that?” Purpled asked, raising an eyebrow as he adds more sugar to his tea.

Sam slaps his hand, tan face twisted in a scowl. “Stop putting so much sugar in. You’re drinking sugar water, Purp.” The man pauses, then looks out the window. “The L’Manberg elections are today.”

“Well someone’s not happy with the results.” Purpled sighed, sipping his drink that was more sugar than tea. “Why did he have an election anyway? He could’ve totally passed it off with the fact he led the whole country to independence.”

“Dream.” Sam sighs, his cloth creeper mask lightly fluttering. “Somehow.”

“Somehow.” Purpled agrees, finishing his tea.

He can’t help but think it needs more sugar.  
-

When Purpled heard what happened at the elections from Punz, he had simply snorted and rolled his eyes. “Politics.”

“Tell me about it, Kid.” Punz smiled, ruffling his hair as he took off his boots. “Schlatt’s offering me big bucks to be a mercenary and track down Tommy and Wilbur.”

“Cool.” Purpled hummed, looking up through the glass dome on Punz’s house. “You actually gonna do it?”

“Well, coincidently, he’s paying me by the day. It’d be a real shame if after I signed the contract I spent some family time with my little brother.” Punz smiles, lightly pulling on the gold chain in his neck. 

Purpled smiled, violet eyes shining.

-

Purpled ducked as a wooden sword swiped at his head, matching it with a swipe of his own. Punz grunted as the dull blade grazed his dominant arm.

“Piece of shit.” Punz mutters, jumping back as Purpled goes for another low and fast swipe at his shins.

Purpled simply sticks his tongue out, then laughs at Punz, who also begins to chuckle.

They were both unaware of the rectangular pupils that dilated in interest.

-

Purpled yawns, popping his neck as he wandered the worn paths of the S.M.P faction, his back and neck tired from the sparring and wrestling he and Punz did, even Dream had shown up to playfully tackle him to the ground. 

Boys will be boys.

Slowly, as he blinked at the stars in the sky, he heard it.

Soft clicking on the wood behind him.

Footsteps.

Purpled cleared his throat, disguising the noise of a small dagger being drawn from his hoodie pocket.

Then a smooth hand gripped his shoulder, turning him around roughly.

“Hey! Purpled!” An unfamiliar accent sounds in his ear, and Purpled pulls back his knife, ready to stab whoever is trying to touch him, and violet eyes meet glittering gold, and his grip relaxes.

“Hello, Schlatt.” Purpled sighs, swatting the hand of his shoulder. He stuffs both of his hands in his hoodie pocket, careful to not stab his own fingers. “What do you want?”

“Mmm, I saw you practicing with Punz. He and Dream are your brothers, right?” Schlatt hums, walking closer. “Listen here Purpled, can I call you Purp? Listen here Purp. You’re good. I want you for Manberg.”

“You can’t afford me.” Purpled snorts, resuming walking a bit faster. “Trust me.”

A firmer hand on his shoulder, spinning him around again. “Kid, I’m not paying you. But someone else will if you don’t generously offer your services.”

Purpled narrows his eyes, hand tightening around his knife. “Oh?”

“You don’t do this small favor for me? Tubbo gets it.” Schlatt smiles, eyes going wide as his fangs glint in the fire light that illuminates the road. “I will rip that kid to pieces.”

Purpled slowly turns, his fingers flaxing again.

And he laughs.

Schlatt recoils, clearly not expecting the response. “Wha-“

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Purpled demanded, taking a step forward, finally pulling his dagger out of his pocket. “Because I don’t think you quite understand.”

Lunging forward, his palm pressed against the hollow of Schlatt’s throat, he pushed the goat hybrid on the floor, straddling his ribs as he brought the knife down.

JSchlatt has been stabbed to death by Purpled

“I’m Purpled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my heart go uwu


	3. Presenting Purpled and Big Brothers Dream and Punzo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need more wholesome Omegaverse. Mkay? Shits cute af.

Purpled groaned, sweaty body clinging to the cotton sheets as he twisted and turned. His face felt hot, and his eyes were itchy; his stomach rolled in hunger, yet he couldn’t keep anything down.

All the horrible parts of presenting as an alpha. Luckily, he wouldn’t begin the coming of age process of ruts until another year, so he was still safe to be around.

Just incredibly cranky from being sick.

Dream has called his friends from Hypixel, telling them he had finally begun the presenting process of an alpha.

Which, in all honesty, everyone saw coming. Purpled took after his second eldest brother, Dream, and had grown to around six foot three, his strong jaw and nose also pointed to him being an alpha like his older brothers.

But back to the present, Purpled was still sick. His scent, which had begun to strengthen, was going haywire, the rapidly fluctuating hormones filling the room with the thick smell of a distressed alpha pup. His scent of ocean breeze and sand was suffocating the room, and he was still writhing uncomfortably as his stomach rumbled again.

Slowly, the door opened, and both Dream and Punz stepped in, closing the door behind them. In Punz’s hands are a potion and some melon, while Dream has some bread. 

Both slowly approached Purpled as the presenting pup flipped over, looking at them with glassy eyes.

Before bursting into tears at their concerned expressions.

Punz’s calming scent reached his nose first, his older brother wrapping his arms around him to cradle the pup to his chest, cooing to calm Purpled down.

“It hurts.” Purpled chokes out, his stomach churning rapidly as the smell of melon reaches his hypersensitive nose. “‘M hungry, Punzie.”

“I know Bubs.” Punz whispers, rubbing soothing circles on his brother’s back. “We’ll start with melon and see if you can keep it down, okay?”

Purpled whimpered, shoving his nose into Punz’s neck, on top of the scent gland.

“Hey Purp?” Dream asks, running one hand through his hair, the other holding a piece of melon on a fork. “Can you open your mouth?”

Purpled slowly shifts, his chin propped on Punz’s shoulder, looking at the glistening, red fruit. Slowly, he opens his mouth, allowing his eldest brother to gently feed him the piece of melon, the taste refreshing on his dry mouth. He carefully swallowed, then pressed his face right back into Punz’s neck.

“Smell good.”

“I took a shower.” Punz snorts, carefully scenting the small alpha pup. “And I got off suppressants.”

Purpled purrs, nuzzling further into his brothers gland. His stomach had slowly rolled the melon over, and decided it wanted more. Looking up at Dream, who had a fond look on his face. “More, please.” 

Dream smiles, untwisting his fingers from Purpled’s hair and getting more watermelon on the fork. Once again gently feeding it to him, until the whole plate’s worth was gone.

Purpled was nearly asleep on Punz’s shoulder, and the trio had shifted so that Punz and Dream were leaning on the headboard, with Purpled still clinging to Punz like a koala.

Punz presses a soft kiss on Purpled’s temple, buzzing his hair a bit more. “Night, Bubs.”

He shifted him over slightly, and Dream also scented the pup, kissing his temple. “Sleep well, kid.”

The two older alphas shifted the pup under his covers, and stuffed two of their sweatshirts in the bed, which Purpled cradled and brought to his nose immediately, a pleased rumble emerging from his chest.

The older brothers quietly walk to the oak door, and slip from the room, smiles on their faces.

“Goodnight, Purp.”  
-

When Purpled woke up, it was to the sound of his door opening.

The room was still stuffy, full of emerging alpha undertones and of sea breezes, and the smell of sandalwood, evergreen, and salt trickles in.

“Morning, Pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Çømmęńt pwease I need affection. Also I’m stranded in Seattle and it’s cold I’m a California-Texas girl idk what cold is :(


	4. Insignificant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled decides to visit what’s left of his older brother in jail

Purpled swallows nervously, setting down the signed contract on Sam’s desk. The creeper hybrid eyed him carefully, before opening a locker.

“All your items in locker one, please.” Sam presses a button under the desk, the obsidian breaking apart and revealing a chest. “The machine will give you a key card.”

Purpled nods, putting his armor in the chest, including his food, weapons, potions, and a couple bars of iron. When he closed a chest, The obsidian block moved to cover it, and a small key card was dispensed in the wall. Purple took the key card from the floor talking in his pocket. Turning on heel to meet Sam, he proceeded deeper and deeper into the prison. 

The walk was awkward, seeing Sam as one of his older brother figures, he was uncharacteristically stoic and quiet. But then, it’s sort of made sense. Like how Clay wasn’t the same as Dream, the Warden is not Sam. That’s what separated Luke from Punz. Sometimes Grayson wondered, when he became Purpled to his siblings. Eventually, after many many precautions they stood in front of an obsidian wall. Sam sans next to a lever his hand resting on it heavily. “Are you ready?“ Sam is slowly, eyes behind his mask looking him up and down. “As I’ll ever be.“ Purpled says looking out at the obsidian wall.

Samples down the lever, and slowly, the wall breaks apart revealing a wall of lava which slowly receipts, a bridge beginning to form. As Purpled begins to walk on the bridge. The lava recedes more and more, eventually reveals the cell. It’s strange, he thinks, to see your older brother, who has enough power to rule the world reduced to a small thing in a small cage in a huge prison. 

Insignificant.

The word rolls around in Purpled’s head as his steps on the obsidian bridge over the pit of lava echo through the large chamber. Insignificant. That’s not a word he would ever put with his oldest brother. Dream was strong, insistent. He took up the room, and everyone knew him. But, in this moment, Purpled to know that was the only way to describe it. Insignificant.

When he finally reached the other side, the bridge fully disappeared behind him and Sam slipped off. Down the hallway, out of sight. But Purpled would bet anything that he never went out of earshot. Purpled turns towards the cell and watches his older brother slowly raise his head.

The mask is gone, revealing a strong jaw and nose, freckles and green eyes. “Hey Purp.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Purpled crossed his arms. “Just, shut up.”

Dream’s head tilts to the side, and he stands, leaning against the wall. “I’m surprised you have the guts to be here.”

“I’m surprised you have the guts to talk to be like that after you got your ass beat by a traumatized twelve year old.” Purpled scoffs. “Whatever, this is clearly a waste of time.”

He turns on heel, pulling out his communicator.

“Wait, Grayson.” 

A shiver goes down his back, and he slowly turns, violet eyes glassy. “I said to shut up. You can’t call me that.”

Dream scoffs, and rolls his eyes. “Grayson, no matter how hard you try, I’m still Clay. I’m still your older brother.”

Purpled swallows dryly, fully turning to look at Dream, who leans against the iron babes of the cell. “...are you?”

Dream blinks, then frowns. “Yes, of course Grayson.”

“No. You’re not.” Purpled’s shoulders slump, and his eyes look down. “Clay wouldn’t leave me.”

A soft noise of hurt rings out. “Grayson, I haven’t left you.”

Purpled’s fists shake, and he looks up, violet eyes narrowing. “You left me the day you declared war. Where were you when I was alone?”

“Grayson-“

“SHUT UP!” He screams, punching the bars, alarms going off, red lights flashing. “YOU’RE NOT CLAY! CLAY WOULDN’T LEAVE ME FOR A PROMISE OF POWER AND MANIPULATE MY FRIENDS!”

The lava recedes behind him, multiple footsteps running across the bridge. 

“YOU’RE NOT CLAY!” Purpled begins to sob, dropping his knees as hands grab him and pull him away from the bars. “BRING HIM BACK! GIVE ME CLAY BACK.”

Dream swallows dryly, stumbling back as Punz and Sam lift Purpled up, as the teen sobbed and weakly beat his fist on Sam’s chest. “Bring him back…”

Dream sits against the back wall, avoiding the glare of Punz as the drag Purpled away, his sobs echoing.

In that moment, he never felt so insignificant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me to brrrrr.


End file.
